oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Leon Shamroy
Leonard Shamroy var en amerikansk filmfotograf. Han begynte sin karriere som laboratorieassistent hos Fox tidlig på 1920-tallet. Shamroy gikk senere over til Pathé og jobbet på en rekke filmer regissert av Charles Hutchison. Shamroy dro tilbake til Fox i 1940 og spesialiserte seg på Technicolor fotografering. Shamroy var gift med skuespillerinnen Mary Anderson, som han møtte i 1944. Shamroy var nominert hele 18 ganger Oscar prisen for beste foto. Han mottok prisen for fem av disse. Shamroy har en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame. Filmografi 1968 -- Apeplaneten (fotograf) 1965 -- Han skapte en verden (fotograf) 1964 -- Hvor skal dette ende (fotograf) 1963 -- Kardinalen (fotograf) 1963 -- Cleopatra (fotograf) 1962 -- Tender is the Night (fotograf) 1959 -- Porgy and Bess (fotograf) 1958 -- South Pacific (fotograf) 1956 -- Jazzens ungdom (fotograf) 1956 -- Kongen og jeg (fotograf) 1955 -- Skinnende dager (fotograf) 1955 -- Pappa Stankelbein (fotograf) 1954 -- Show Business (fotograf) 1954 -- Egypteren Sinuhe (fotograf) 1953 -- Men jeg så ham dø (fotograf) 1953 -- Call Me Madam (fotograf) 1952 -- Sneen på Kilimanjaro (fotograf) 1952 -- Med sang i hjertet (fotograf) 1951 -- David og Batseba (fotograf) 1951 -- På Rivieraen (fotograf) 1949 -- Nerver av stål (fotograf) 1949 -- Intrigenes fyrste (fotograf) 1948 -- Damen i hermelin (fotograf) 1947 -- Alltid Amber (fotograf) 1945 -- Du er min alene (fotograf) 1945 -- Vår i luften (fotograf) 1945 -- Det vokser et tre i Brooklyn (fotograf) 1944 -- Den store drømmeren (fotograf) 1943 -- Rivalene (fotograf) 1942 -- Den sorte svane (fotograf) 1942 -- Ten Gentlemen from West Point (fotograf) 1941 -- Em Yankee flyr til London (fotograf) 1940 -- Farvel, Broadway (fotograf) 1940 -- Hallo Argentina (fotograf) 1940 -- Lillian Russell (fotograf) 1939 -- Annen fiolin (fotograf) 1938 -- Når hjertet er ungt (fotograf) 1935 -- Private Worlds (fotograf) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1963 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Cleopatra : 1945 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Du er min alene : 1944 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Den store drømmeren : 1942 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Den sorte svane ; Nominert : 1965 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Han skapte en verden : 1963 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Kardinalen : 1959 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Porgy and Bess : 1958 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for South Pacific : 1956 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Kongen og jeg : 1955 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Skinnende dager : 1954 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Egypteren Sinuhe : 1953 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Men jeg så ham dø : 1952 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Snøen på Kilimanjaro : 1951 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for David og Batseba : 1949 -- Beste Fotografering - Svart/Hvitt for Intrigenes fyrste : 1942 -- Beste Fotografering - Svart/Hvitt for Ten Gentlemen from West Point : 1940 -- Beste Fotografering - Farge for Hallo Argentina (med Ray Rennahan) : 1938 -- Beste Fotografering for Når hjertet er ungt Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon Shamroy, Leon